The invention is to solve the problem of the slipping of a scoring tool when a straight edge is used as opposed to a slot into which the scoring tool can fit and make a perfect score, as more pressure can be confidently applied. The invention also solves the problem of the carbide wheel of the scoring tool from sliding off the glass and being damaged. In this connection, it is pointed out that it is not necessary for the scoring tool to go off the edge of the glass for an effective break. However, even a skilled stained glass craftsman will sometime not stop before going off the edge of the glass.
While not a major solution, the clear plastic used in this invention allows the artisan to select the color configuration, as is sometimes found in stained glass, that he would want to use in his project. Since this unit is so mobile, the same or different patterns can be scored for breaking.